The invention relates to a cartridge according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention relates further to a water-conducting domestic appliance having a detergent-dosing system.
The majority of domestic dishwashers for example currently in use have an adding device for holding one or more detergents that is/are added to the washing liquor during a washing cycle for cleaning the items arranged in the dishwasher for washing. The detergent held in store in the adding device is usually fully dispensed into the washing compartment during the washing cycle and mixed with the washing liquor being circulated therein. In terms of its size the adding device is dimensioned such that it can be filled just with the amount of detergent required for one washing cycle. The person using the dishwasher is therefore obliged at the beginning of each washing cycle to fill the adding device with the amount of detergents required for that cycle. That manner of handling is inconvenient for the dishwasher user. With said type of dishwashers there is also the problem that the amount of detergent with which the adding device is filled can vary from user to user and also from washing cycle to washing cycle. An incorrectly dosed amount of detergent can result on the one hand in unsatisfactory washing results if too little detergent has been dosed and, on the other, in the wasting of detergent and hence stressing of the environment if too much detergent has been dosed.
Adding devices that add the amount of detergent stored in them to the washing liquor all at once will furthermore not allow more complex washing programs to be executed. Thus, for example, it can be expedient in certain situations to add doses of the detergent to the washing liquor at different times.
Adding devices that are embodied for holding a single dose of detergent cannot support complex washing cycles of said kind.
Using a container or cartridge in a detergent-dosing system entails the problem that any detergent residues remaining in the container or cartridge may escape from it when it is removed from the detergent-dosing system. Depending on what substances they contain, detergents that escape could pose a health hazard to persons coming into contact with them.